Many factors have been proposed to contribute to improvement in BGU. Cerebral blood flow, a parameter in the calculation of BGU, increased by approximately 30% with recurrent hypoglycemia. We intend to develop magnetic resonance techniques to test the hypothesis that improvement in glucose transport across capillary endothelium is due to increased capillary surface area.